


One Day

by ShittyFlangstWriter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShittyFlangstWriter/pseuds/ShittyFlangstWriter
Summary: To him, Atsumu was Atsu, his childhood friend.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	One Day

The train came to halt at the station and the doors opened. Atsumu went along with the flow of people, stepping onto the platform. He leaned on the pillar and began to type a message to his brother who was currently sick.

_Shithead ‘Samu_

_> >> I’m not there better not cause him a headache  
_

_Like you don’t cause him a headache ‘Samu._ Atsumu thought to himself. As he continued to antagonize his brother (while of course indirectly telling himself to rest) through text, he hears a faint “Miya-san!” call out to him.

There, standing in all his five-foot-eleven-inch glory, was Akaashi Keiji. Atsumu pulled himself from the pillar then went to stand in front of Keiji.

“How many times have I told’ya call me A-tsu-muuuuuu.” He said drawing the last syllable into a whine. Keiji laughed in return making Atsumu smile with him.

“Sorry, Atsumu, it’s been a few months hasn’t it?” replied Keiji.

“Did’ya miss me Jiji?”

“Oh, of course, I missed Osamu very much.”

“Yer a meanie Keiji.” He pouted.

Keiji just laughed at him and beckoned him to come to their first destination. The owl cafe that had recently opened and one that Atsumu could not wait for nationals to try. 

“So, what made you decide to attend Todai?” asked Keiji.

“Dad always wanted me to go there, you know how he is.”

“So he hasn’t changed since I moved has he? How long has it been, ten years?”

“Nine years and two months.” Atsumu replied. He remembered that day well, he remembered trying not to cry as Keiji said goodbye, he remembered Osamu standing beside him unsure if he wanted to comfort or smack his brother. Since he moved, the twins, along with their mother, visited Keiji in Tokyo for a day before going back to Hyogo the day after.

“Wow, and he still won’t let you go?”

“He’s been pretty chill since ‘Samu told him he’s not gonna play volleyball anymore, but he’s still mad at me I guess.” Atsumu laughed bitterly.

“You know he can’t control you like that Atsu.” There it was, it’s been months since he’s last heard it, but each time it feels like the first. He shouldn’t feel as if it were special, he called ‘Samu “Osa” meaning that the nicknames were derived the same way; yet he can’t help but feels as it was. A nickname that Jiji made for him.

“Did that stop him before?” Atsumu asked.

“Let’s forget that for now?” Keiji offered and stood up.

“Where are you going?” 

“Let’s walk around Todai.” He said leaving Atsumu to fumble around to gather his things.

===============

They have been sat under a tree for five minutes now, they have already finished half the tour and still no one has said anything save for Keiji explaining what are in each of the buildings.

“Ya’ve always dreamed of Todai haven’t ya?” asked Atsumu.

Keiji looked at him from wherever he was staring and blushed. _Fuck Keiji, you have no idea what you do to me._

“You remember huh.” said Keiji smiling sheepishly.

“Ya always went on about how much ya wanted to go to Tokyo to study even back when yer in Hyogo.” Even now as he talked to Atsumu about Todai, his eyes sparkle in a way that it used to.

“I’m hungry.” said Keiji.

“I’m tellin’ ya about my observation skills by how I’m seein’ ya react to Todai and you tell me yer hungry?” Atsumu said exasperated then the other shrugged.

“I am.”

“Fine, fine d’ya know where we can eat?” as an answer Keiji began walking toward the campus entrance.

“Oi, Keiji, a little warnin’ next time will ya’?”

===============

They were at a fast food chain eating when a bunch of boisterous boys went inside. Atsumu spared them a glance then went back to eating. Keiji however kept looking at them confused.

“Oi, Jiji, you see someone ya’ like?” asked Atsumu attempting to poke fun at him. What he didn’t expect, however, was for the other’s face to erupt into a blush. _Fuck._ Only then did he pay attention to who the group was, university students, among them, the trademark hair of white, gray and black, spiked up, that build and that laugh. He looked at us, and his face lit up, eyes shining, grin on his face and could it have been possible, his hair stood straighter.

I looked toward Keiji to see him with the same expression albeit more mild. _Oh_. I thought to myself. _He does see someone he likes._ Bokuto Koutarou bounds over to us as Keiji stands up.

“I thought you had a group meeting today Bokuto-san.” Keiji said as he was hugged by the loud owl.

“Yeah, we were just going to eat lunch here. Hey, hey, how was exploring my uni Akaashi?” _Oh, so he goes here too_. Atsumu thought to himself.

“It’s been going fine Bokuto-san although we will continue after this.”

“Oh, yeah, oh yeah, you said you were with your childhood friend, where are they?” _So he hasn’t noticed me yet? Then again, it_ is _Keiji in front of him._ Atsumu thought.

“Yes, this is him.” Keiji said pointing to Atsumu.

“Eh? Inarizaki’s Setter?” said Koutarou in a loud voice.

“Please try not to be so loud Bokuto-san.”

“Introduce us Keiji!” excalimed Koutarou instead.

“Okay, then, Bokuto-san this is Miya Atsumu, my childhood friend his brother is also of the same title however he is not here...”

“What? I was hoping to ask some tips for spiking...” Koutarou sulked.

“Please don’t interrupt me Bokuto-san. And Atsu, this is Bokuto Koutarou, my...” he faltered. “My boyfriend.” Keiji said looking down to hide his blush.

_Oh._

“Why didn’t’ya’ tell me Jiji?” Atsumu whined trying to keep himself together.

“I guess it just never came up, I mean it happened just a few days ago.”

“Hey, Akaashi, I’m gonna go get my food then come back to my groupmates see you later, okay?” Koutarou said and kissed his cheek goodbye.

“Okay, then, ’m happy f’r ya’, he seems to make ya’ happy.” Atsumu said.

“He does, honestly.” replied Keiji smiling softly. _Then I’m glad_. Atsumu thought to himself sadly.

===============

They continued the second half of the tour after eating, as they walk around the campus they shared stories with each other like they used to. They were both laughing exchanging insults with one another until they came across a cat being petted by a rather familiar person.

“Atsumu?” the guy said.

“Kita-san.”

“What are you doing at Todai?” he asked.

“Just looking around the campus.” said Atsumu bashfully.

“Isn’t it a little early for ya to scout a campus when the school year has just started?” _He had a point there._ Atsumu thought.

“I was actually visitin' my childhood friend here in Tokyo.” Atsumu said gesturing to Keiji.

“Good afternoon Kita-san?” Shinsuke nodded. “Am I correct to remember you as the former captain of Inarizaki?”

“Yeah, I’m the tamer of this rowdy fox and his twin.”

“They _can_ be a handful, can’t they?” said Keiji.

“I feel like we’re gonna get along well...”

“Akaashi Keiji.”

“Akaashi-san.”

“Are ya’ seriously bonding over how much you hate me and ‘Samu?” Atsumu asks the two of them.

“Well, you two _are_ hard to deal with.”

“Kita-saaan.” whined Atsumu.

“Don’t be a stranger when you get admitted here Atsumu. I’ll be going now.” said Shinsuke turning around to go inside the building.

===============

“Call me when you get home okay?” said Keiji.

“Yeah, yeah, Mommy Jiji.” Atsumu moves out of the way of Keiji’s hand as it comes down to hit his arm.

Keiji moved closer to him and hugged him while Atsumu just stood there shocked.

“Are ya’ okay Jiji?” asked Atsumu.

“It’ll be so long since I’ll see you again and I doubt you’ll be able to meet during nationals.” the other said.

“Hey, yer a capt’n too aren’t ya’?”

“That’s exactly the reason why I’m going to miss you.” _Keiji, please, stop making me want what I can’t have. It’s supposed to be normal between us, but it’s_ not _normal for me_.

“Just call, I’ll answer, if not, you have two of us.” said Atsumu attempting to lighten the mood.

“Osa’s just going to ask for gossip.”

“And I’m not?” 

“You have a point there.” they both laughed. They hear the announcement for the train coming and Keiji holds Atsumu tighter.

“Please make it to Todai, so I’ll never have to leave you?” Keiji said his voice cracking.

Atsumu knew how hard Keiji’s life had been, how alone he’s felt, all through out his life. How well they got along because of that, Osamu has always been the twin everyone preferred. To them, Atsumu was just an asshole whose only friend was his brother. Keiji was the only child who has only ever been isolated by his peers and pressured by his parents. They found comfort in each other, they found _love_ in each other, albeit differently, it was sincere in every way.

A tear fell from Atsumu’s eye not because he was going home, not because he was leaving Tokyo, not because his childhood friend is alone. He’s hurting because he _wanted_ to go home, to _leave_ Tokyo, because his childhood friend is _not_ alone anymore, but _he_ still is.

Atsumu wanted so badly for his Jiji to be _his_ , but fate just doesn’t go that way. They pull apart as the train stops and the passengers mover out of the car.

“Be happy Atsu.” said Keiji. It was there thing, whenever they leave, they whisper those words to each other.

“As happy as you are Keiji.” replied Atsumu then he turned to leave. Keiji stood there shocked then smiled. _He’s happy for me._ Keiji thought to himself as he felt more tears come. _Funny, the last time I cried this hard while Atsu was leaving was his first time in Tokyo._

Atsumu looked at Keji as the doors of the train closed. He brought a hand up and waved at his friend. The other waved back then turned to leave the station, most likely to go to his lover.

 _One day, Jiji, I’ll be as happy as you_.

**Author's Note:**

> This was also from my tumblr and I plan on moving completely here rather than using tumblr haha
> 
> Also, I actually used a randomizer to predict what will happen and the characters involved so r.i.p. me lol
> 
> Anyway... Please comment what you think. ..V.


End file.
